Angoisse
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: scène manquante du dernier épisode de la saison 1 -- attention SPOILERS !


**FRINGE**

**Angoisse**

_Au fait… Fringe ne m'appartient pas_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olivia ne réfléchit plus quand il s'agit de son job ? Attention SPOILERS -- Scène manquante _There's More Than One Of Everything_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dunham !" il s'entend hurler et sa voix se brise et se répercute sur les frondes de la forêt qui les encercle. Les arbres dénudés, fantomatiques, deviennent menaçants. Il court, entend les coups de feu, les cris, perd Francis des yeux. Il la voit, elle est là, quinze mètres devant lui. Déterminée, pugnace, prête à tout. Impuissant, il la regarde courir derrière Jones qui marche tranquillement vers le halo trouble et bleuté qui miroite devant eux. Il sait désormais qu'il lui en faudrait plus pour l'arrêter. Plus qu'un portail qui vient de s'ouvrir. Sur quoi ? Une autre dimension ? Un autre univers. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser la question. Elle accélère, elle va le rattraper. Ses cheveux brillent, pâles sous la lumière tamisée saturée d'humidité d'une lune parfaite.

Le temps s'arrête. Il tend le bras, sent ses doigts chercher la mollette sur le dispositif qu'il vient d'arracher à Walter. Il appuie. Encore. Walter lui a dit que c'était un jeu d'enfant et pourtant rien ne se passe. Il réalise que son père lui a dit de tourner. Mû par un réflexe qu'il ne contrôle pas, son bras se lève devant son visage au moment où un éclair éblouissant l'aveugle.

Où est-elle ? Est-il arrivé à temps ? Il grimace, il a beau cligner des yeux, il ne voit plus rien. Il entend des pas derrière lui, probablement ceux de l'agent Charlie Francis; et ceux plus lourds de Walter qui souffle loin derrière, sa démarche est plus saccadée et hésitante. Il entend les gémissements des blessés, d'un blessé ?

Et puis elle est là, juste devant lui. S'il tendait la main, il pourrait la toucher. Elle n'a pas l'air terrifiée ou déroutée par les événements, mais simplement découragée, elle titube, comme rendue ivre par sa défaite. Elle le regarde, il s'en rend compte, presque avec surprise.

"Peter ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Sa voix est étouffée, maîtrisée, son souffle court mais il sait qu'elle est sur le point de hurler. "Je le tenais," elle murmure maintenant d'une voix rauque, "on allait l'avoir." Elle reprend sa respiration, son souffle est court, et des volutes se forment devant sa bouche. Elle ferme les yeux, se penche en avant, appuie ses mains sur ses cuisses et reprend sa respiration, lentement, méthodiquement. Il se rend compte qu'il fait froid. Très froid. Quand elle se redresse, c'est pour contempler les bras ballants le corps déchiqueté de Jones puis elle se tourne vers lui avec détermination, le visage déformé par une colère sourde, et paraît reprendre lentement ses esprits.

"Liv, du calme, c'est fini," dit l'agent Charlie Francis qui s'est approché et s'interpose entre eux. "J'appelle une ambulance." Il adopte une position volontairement conciliante, "Anthony a été sérieusement touché, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'en sortir. Tu as eu les deux autres." Il ajoute ces derniers mots d'un ton neutre cherchant son approbation. Le front soucieux, il observe la réaction d'Olivia, prêt à intervenir.

Elle ne bouge pas. La tête obstinément baissée, elle fixe le cadavre mutilé de Jones, "Et lui," elle refuse de prononcer son nom, elle le désigne d'un mouvement méprisant de la tête, elle serre les poings autant de rage que de dépit, emportée par la colère sourde qui l'envahit, elle lui crache ses derniers mots en pleine figure, "lui, il a eu Jones."

"Dunham, t'es cinglée ou quoi ? Où est-ce que tu pensais aller comme ça ? Dans la quatrième dimension ? Il faut te faire soigner !" Aussitôt il regrette ce qu'il vient de dire. Il devrait le savoir que ce n'est pas le moment de lui rentrer dedans, depuis tout ce temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble à enquêter sur ces affaires qui les dépassent tous. Tous peut-être sauf son père. Mais son père n'est pas encore prêt de raccrocher les wagons même s'il commence à recouvrer lentement la mémoire, même s'il redevient, pour le pire ou le meilleur, l'homme qu'il a été, --Peter l'a bien senti.

"Je suis cinglée ? Alors c'est ça que tu penses ? Est-ce que tu as mesuré ce que tu viens de faire ? Notre seul lien avec le Dessein, avec ZFT, notre seul moyen de pression sur Massive Dynamic, Bell et sa clique ? Disparu, envolé, des mois de travail réduits à néant pour quoi ? Pour que tu puisses faire joujou avec ton nouveau gadget ?"

"Liv…" Charlie est inquiet. Il le regarde et le voit évaluer les risques. Evaluer ses chances de la maîtriser si elle devait péter un plomb. Il se déplace stratégiquement de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas blesser qui que ce soit.

Elle agite la main d'un air résigné, son visage est las. Elle marche mécaniquement vers le van qui abrite le matériel de Jones, jette au passage un coup d'œil sur la console qu'elle a détruite d'un coup de feu, les dépasse et continue tout droit. Il fait signe à Francis que tout va bien et la suit sans dire un mot. Il aperçoit Walter du coin de l'œil et secoue la tête, lui fait un signe discret de la main. Walter s'arrête et bifurque vers Francis en acquiesçant sans mot dire.

Un silence ouaté les enveloppe pendant qu'elle marche droit devant elle, la tête baissée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau en drap de laine avec lui à ses cotés. Elle ne dit rien. Elle marche. Il espère qu'ils retrouveront leur chemin mais il ne veut pas la laisser seule, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Il aperçoit le break de Walter à une centaine de mètres sur leur gauche et la fait changer de direction en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle s'écarte machinalement et se dirige vers le véhicule abandonné.

"Si on faisait une pause." Il parle bas, mais sa voix résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. Elle le regarde, indécise, elle se mâchonne la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur lui, grands comme des soucoupes. Un hochement de tête. "D'accord."

"Ca va ?"

"Oui. Ca va aller."

"Okay, viens, assieds-toi une minute." Il ouvre la portière, la regarde s'installer sur la banquette arrière, attentif. Elle s'effondre plus qu'elle ne s'assoie sans enlever ses mains de ses poches, ferme les yeux, et renverse la tête en arrière sur le dossier.

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?" Il est à genoux face à elle sur le siège avant, les bras sur l'appui-tête, recroquevillé dans une position inconfortable. Il se déplace pour mieux la voir. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle hoche la tête imperceptiblement.

"Excuse-moi."

"Pas de problème."

"Tu… tu me sauves la vie et je te saute à la gorge, je suis vraiment à la masse."

"C'est clair. Normalement, tu aurais dû me sauter au cou."

Elle sourit imperceptiblement. "Heureusement qu'il n'y a rien de normal dans tout ça alors…"

"Ne te sens pas obligée, de toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant, c'est le genre de truc qu'on fait sans réfléchir."

"C'est vrai."

Il entend sa respiration revenir lentement à la normale.

"N'empêche merci Peter."

"Pas de quoi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux retourner voir les autres ? Il me semble que j'ai entendu une ambulance."

Elle hausse les épaules, garde les yeux fermés. "Ils vont se débrouiller sans nous tu ne crois pas ? A moins que tu préfères rejoindre Walter…"

"Walter attendra. Il est grand maintenant. Et je pense que Charlie prendra soin de lui. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il le laisse dans la nature."

"Alors, je préfère rester avec toi. Appelle-les, dis-leur qu'on rentre de notre côté."

"C'est comme si c'était fait." Il se met au volant et démarre l'antique véhicule tout en appelant Walter. Il recule sur quelques dizaines de mètres. La voiture décrit un arc de cercle parfait et sur le capot se reflète l'espace d'un instant une lumière bleue. Il accélère et les phares éclairent les arbres argentés qui bordent la route. Quand il retrouve l'Interstate, il jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, mais Oliva s'est finalement endormie. Satisfait, il prend la direction de l'est et accélère.


End file.
